


Cuddles

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mention of Luna/Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor





	

“Isn’t this nice? The children are in bed, the fire’s keeping us warm. I have a feeling this Christmas is going to be our best yet.” Draco kissed the top of Harry’s head as he stared into the flames in the fireplace.

“Our best yet, hmm? What about our first Christmas? That was pretty special.” Harry remembered how Draco had approached him in the Great Hall in their eighth year, brandishing a present, much to the shock of the Gryffindor’s who had stayed for the holidays.

“Hmm, yeah it was special, but I still think that this Christmas is going to be our best yet. I just have a feeling.” Draco looked down at Harry to smile at him. “What time are Ginny and Luna coming over tomorrow?”

“Ginny said they would be here about 10 so that we can all have lunch with the kids, before everyone else arrives for dinner.” Harry buried his head deeper into Draco’s warmth.

“I think it’s time we went to bed. Are all the presents out?”

“Yeah, come on.” Draco let Harry roll off of him and drag him upstairs.

Draco glanced back at the tree, the small square box placed to the very back of the tree. Draco already knew Harry would say yes, he just hoped he liked the ring.


End file.
